The Boy Is mine
by fanficloverme96
Summary: Based on a prompt. Kurt had a dream that fueled him to express his feelings through a certain song towards a certain boy. Klaine, implied Seblaine.


**The Boy is Mine**

Kurt eyed him with such intensity that his glare could possibly burn a hole through the person's head.

They were at Lima Bean again. And by 'they', Kurt didn't mean Blaine and himself_. No_, it _had _to be Blaine and _Sebastian Smythe_. The new Warbler that Kurt grew to dislike ever since they first met.

His arrogance, his I-know-I'm-better-than-you attitude, his smirks…they all reminded Kurt of Santana. An exact male version of her. A devil.

Kurt snorted. A devil clad in a handsome uniform. How ironic.

What kind of name is Sebastian anyway? It reminded him of the hermit crab in Ariel or that butler in the anime show that Finn used to watch back in sophomore year (How had Kurt known this? He researched, _duh_,).

His lips tightened in a thin line as he watched the pair from across the room. Blaine was laughing at something Sebastian was saying. Kurt restrained himself from going over to their table and demand what the hell was so funny.

And _no_, he was _not _spying. He was at Lima Bean ten minutes before they came in. He was typing away in his laptop for an English assignment due in five days.

Blaine said Sebastian meant nothing to him but…

Ah, Blaine's leaving now. Kurt ducked his head behind a textbook to hide himself from Blaine's view as he walked past him. No need to raise any suspicions.

"So, are you done spying yet?" a cool voice drawled.

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin and put his textbook down. Sebastian was standing in front of him with an amused expression. How did he even get here so fast?

"I was not spying," Kurt retorted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Right. I could practically_ feel_ your stare burning through my head," he laughed. "David was right. You are the worst spy ever,"

The offhand comment made left Kurt's cheeks burning. Huffing, he closed his textbook and switched off his laptop. He fixed Sebastian with a cool stare.

"I have other things to do than to entertain you with mindless chatter, Sebastian," He grabbed his satchel and rose from the table.

As he walked out the door, Sebastian voice drifted to his ears.

"Tell your boyfriend I enjoyed our little date, Kurt,"

Kurt desperately wanted to punch something.

~*.*~

He was pretty sure that this was a dream.

Kurt was standing in the familiar corridors of McKinley, only there wasn't anyone around. Except for two people other than himself.

Blaine standing obliviously by his locker.

Sebastian leaning beside him, lips curled into a smirk. He was looking directly at Kurt. Ever so slightly, Sebastian moved to stroke Blaine's hair. Blaine seemed to allow it.

Anger seeped through Kurt like flowing lava.

And like any dream, music began to play.

Kurt marched up directly towards Sebastian, standing so close to him that their noses were nearly touching. Blaine didn't seem to notice.

Kurt found himself begin to speak in tune with the music playing.

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

Sebastian smirked once more.

_Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar._

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

_Yeah, you do too._

_But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named..._

Kurt glanced at Blaine who had moved away from the pair.

_You know his name._

Sebastian followed his gaze.

_Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name._

Kurt gave him a look.

_I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

Sebastian's reply was so relaxed it was almost lazy; a drawl.

_No, no, he's mine._

And the two of them began to sing in unison, words mirroring their feelings.

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough._

_It's not hard to see._

_The boy is mine._

_I'm sorry that you seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me._

_The boy is mine._

They seemed to have moved to another scene. Kurt and Sebastian watched from the doorway of a classroom as Blaine sat at an empty desk, reading, completely oblivious.

Kurt took over.

_I think it's time we got this straight._

_Let's sit, and talk face to face._

_There is no way you could mistake him for your man._

_Are you insane?_

Sebastian merely smiled deviously as he walked towards Blaine, encircling his arms around Blaine's shoulder.

_You see I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me,_

_'Cause you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me._

Kurt had to smile back when he remembered Blaine's words in the auditorium.

_You see I tried to hesitate._

_I didn't wanna say what he told me._

_He said without me he couldn't make_

_It through the day; ain't that a shame?_

Sebastian didn't seem to be deterred as he continued to sing with a confident tone.

_Maybe you misunderstood,_

_'Cause I can't see how he could._

_Wanna take his time and that's so good._

_But all my love is all it took._

The pair began to sing with a newfound determination, all the while Blaine remained unaware to their interaction.

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough (_Sebastian_: enough)_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine. (_Sebastian_: The boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (_Sebastian_: sorry that you)_

_Seem to be confused (_Sebastian_: confused)_

_He belongs to me._

_The boy is mine_

Kurt gritted his teeth when Sebastian tightened his arms around Blaine. Sebastian grinned winningly.

_Must you do the things you do_

_You keep on acting like a fool._

_You need to know it's me, not you._

_And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true._

Kurt stepped nearer to the pair and yanked his arms away from Blaine, glaring all out at Sebastian.

_.I think that you should realize,_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside._

Sebastian circled Kurt with a calculating look.

_You can say what you wanna say_

_What we have you can't take._

_From the truth, you can't escape,_

_I can tell the real from the fake._

And now, it was Kurt's turn to be amused. Really, Sebastian, really? But Sebastian wasn't finished as he continued to sing.

_When will you get the picture,_

_You're the past, I'm the future._

_Get away it's my time to shine,_

_And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

The pair glared full-on at each other.

_You need to give it up._

_Had about enough (_Kurt:_enough)_

_It's not hard to see (_Kurt: _to see)_

_The boy is mine (_Kurt:_ the boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (_Kurt:_ sorry that you)_

_Seem to be confused. (_Kurt:_ seem to be confused)_

_He belongs to me. (_Kurt:_ he belong to me)_

_The boy is mine _(Kurt:_ the boy is mine)_

_You need to give it up. (_Sebastian:_ Uh-uh)_

_Had about enough (_Sebastian:_ had about enough)_

_It's not hard to see _(Sebastian_ :he's mine x2)_

_The boy is mine (_Sebastian:_ he's mine x2)_

_I'm sorry that you (_Sebastian:_ I'm so sorry)_

_Seem to be confused. (_Sebastian:_ seem to be confused)_

_He belongs to me. (_Sebastian:_ he belongs to me)_

_The boy is mine_

Sebastian patted Kurt's head as if he was a child, purposely riling him up.

_You can't destroy this love I found,_

_You're silly games I won't allow,_

_The boy is mine without a doubt,_

_You might as well throw in the towel._

Kurt shoved his hand away.

_What makes you think that he wants you,_

_When I'm the one who brought him to_

_This special place that's in my heart,_

_Cause he was my love right from the start._

The pair started circle the desk Blaine was sitting in.

_You need to give it up. (_Sebastian:_ give it up)_

_Had about enough (_Kurt:_ had about enough)_

_It's not hard to see (_Sebastian:_ It's not hard to see)_

_The boy is mine. (_Kurt:_ the boy is mine oh)_

_I'm sorry that you (_Sebastian:_ I'm sorry that you)_

_seem to be confused. (_Kurt:_ seem to be confused)_

_he belongs to me. (_Sebastian:_ he belongs to me)_

_The boy is mine. (_Kurt:_ no)_

_You need to give it up (_Kurt:_ you need to give it up)_

_Had about enough (_Sebastian:_ had about enough)_

_It's not hard to see (_Kurt:_ it's not hard to see)_

_The boy is mine (_Sebastian:_ the boy is mine)_

_I'm sorry that you (_Kurt:_ mine,oh)_

_Seem to be confused. (_Sebastian:_ seem to be confused)_

_He belongs to me. (_Kurt:_ he belongs to me)_

_The boy is mine. _

Sebastian:

_Not yours,_

Kurt:

_But mine._

Sebastian:

_Not yours,_

Kurt:

_But mine._

Sebastian:

_Not yours,_

Kurt:

_But mine._

Kurt and Sebastian:

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused._

_He belongs to me._

_The boy is mine._

And somehow, the dream ended.

~*.*~

Kurt was sitting at the same table again. The dream he had last night was so surreal. And for some reason, it caused him to think that there would be a good chance he would see Sebastian and Blaine together again today.

And there they are. Walking in side by side; Blaine was laughing again.

Kurt seized his chance.

Rising from his seat, he literally marched towards them. Blaine quickly caught his eye and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt, how…"

He was cut off by Kurt. Who had kissed him. Right in front of Sebastian.

Blaine's eyes were wide when Kurt released him a few seconds later. A pink tinge covered Blaine's cheeks.

"Kurt..wh-what was that about?" he spluttered.

Kurt merely smiled. "Come on, let's go somewhere else," he said, dragging Blaine by the arm.

"Huh? Oh, okay," It seemed that the sudden kiss had temporarily made Blaine forgot Sebastian was there. Who was currently watching the scene with an amused expression.

As the pair walked away, Kurt turned his head around and gave Sebastian a winning smile.

_Screw you, Sebastian. The boy is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL, I can't resist alright? The prompt is everywhere! Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
